customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlas Ironside
Atlas Ironside ' was assigned to the Tau-4 as a rookie during the Brain Attack. History Before the Brain Attack Atlas Ironside was, along with the vast majority of Heroes, created in the Assembly Tower. He was booted out of the Assembly Tower seconds after Kaixin Utopia took her first, awkward steps out into the glaring daylight. Atlas, at first, had great difficulty maneuvering around. Though he had some of the best mentors (Caine Tungsten, Dustin Cyclops, Vyander Clockwork) Hero Factory had to offer, none of them could really relate to a Hero that was a a good head-and-a-half taller than them. Atlas was to learn how to survive on his own. After the Brain Attack Atlas had gone on to become a well-respected person. He is the hero of many a battle, especially when sieges are involved. Deep down, however, he never forgets that he owes everything to his teammates, and always takes great pride in being able to watch over them. He is an excellent team player and is raring to go at any future mission Hero Factory might assign him. Weaponry Detail *'Boulders: Um.... Not much to say here. *'Twin power fists:' Atlas, unlike Kaixin, uses these not to be able to lift his boulders, but to whip them around with frightening speed. Atlas is very much capable of tossing a couple of large rocks around with his bare hands. But doing it over, and over? That's where the power fists come in. He also uses these during close combat, as if he were in a boxing match. *'Apex-pattern jetpack:' This flying apparatus was based off of an ancient blueprint found by archeologists. The blueprint was of a long-forgotten war machine that Hero Factory was able to make a little sense of. From these blueprints came Atlas' jetpack, dubbed "Apex", after the war machine in the plans. This jetpack was designed to lift extremely heavy users, but also retain full control of hovering and maneuverability. Personality Atlas is like a big brother to the rest of his team, both in size and character. Though he is just a rookie, it is very clear that he has a fierce protectiveness over the entire team, especially over Kaixin. The two were basically made at the same time, and as such consider each other to be brother and sister. In any case, Kaixin's respect for Atlas blossomed when he proved that he could shoot her huge Utopia Beacon with a single arm. While fighting, Atlas detests any unnescessary violence. He always prefers scared over dead, a tactic easy to execute for him and his towering frame. Stats Atlas' stats at Brain Attack. Maximum value is 12. (Some of Atlas' stats are off the charts due to his over-average size.) Trivia *Atlas is often mistaken for a Cyber Hero, though he meet none of the requirements, except for being able to fly. *Atlas was one of the first Heroes developed for the Tau-4 team, though he ended up being put off as the 5th hero built. *This MOC won the 2013 Halloween Contest. Gallery adone (1).JPG adone (2).JPG adone (3).JPG adone (4).JPG adone (5).JPG ATLAS (3).JPG ATLAS (2).JPG ATLAS (1).JPG Category:Hero Factory Category:Brain Attack Category:Tau-4 Team